<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hug by LibrarySnek (blklightpixie26)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460759">Hug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/LibrarySnek'>LibrarySnek (blklightpixie26)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble April [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Gen, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/LibrarySnek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Khalila feels the weight of her position. Jess makes it better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jess Brightwell/Khalila Seif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble April [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day #12 Hug</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the look on the young woman’s face was anything to go by, the day had been a disaster. A glass of wine was in front of her, yet it was noticeably untouched. Her shoulders held the weight of the world and even taking off the Archivist robes did not seem to help the situation.</p><p>Jess took the glass of wine away placing chocolate cake and sparkling cider in front of her instead. “Whatever it is, it’s not worth sacrificing yourself and your relationship with your God.”</p><p>“I failed.”</p><p>“Failed?”</p><p>There was a nod and silence.</p><p>“I can’t help if you don’t tell me what happened.”</p><p>“You know I can’t tell you what happens in meetings.”</p><p>Jess raised an eyebrow. “As if there is anyone I can tell who would believe me.” he said raising his arm to show his library band gone.</p><p>Her face crumbled as tears filled her eyes. “Wait. I thought.”</p><p>“The details still need to be worked out. Being between two departments is creating quite an issue.”</p><p>“I can’t lose you too.”</p><p>Jess pulled her in tight, rubbing her back. “It’s all going to be okay. I’m not leaving Alexandria. We will work out whatever went wrong with the meeting and things will be fine.”</p><p>She let out the tears silently into Jess’ shirt holding on tightly. “Why did they think I could do this?”</p><p>Jess carefully tipped her head back and wiped the tears away. He kissed her forehead and smiled. “Because you can do this. You just need to admit that you need help at times.”</p><p>Sighing heavily she leaned back to Jess telling him everything. At the end of it, she felt lighter even though she had no idea how to fix the things that went wrong. “I just don’t know.”</p><p>“I do. Let me handle this.”</p><p>“You,” She looked at him critically. “Jess this isn’t like it was before.”</p><p>Jess smirked. “I dealt with the Brightwell smuggling operations. Trust me I can do this.”</p><p>She nodded knowing that she shouldn’t, but also knowing that Jess had a point. “I, at least, get the cake.”</p><p>“The cake is all yours.” He promised kissing her forehead and leaving her to eat in peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>